


Dominga

by astercherie



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astercherie/pseuds/astercherie
Summary: A Novice died at the hands of her exorcists.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Dominga

**Author's Note:**

> Novice - a step of religious formation after postulancy and before taking the professed vow/s  
> (ok, in short yung mga baguhan sa pagmamadre huhu i suck at this amsori)
> 
> some notes before you proceed:
> 
> \- dish very very very slow burn  
> \- expect a lot of errors  
> \- this is my first time here soooo huhu idk what im doing TT pls bear with me  
> \- a bit gory pero di pa ngayon  
> \- pls pls pls if you're a minor don't proceed  
> \- pls pls pls again if u think na di mo kaya yung ganitong genre, wag pong pilitin mwa  
> \- sorry for the long notes TT here ya goooo
> 
> Enjoy!!

_"Through the same Christ, our Lord. Amen."_

_Wala na si Dominga sa kama niya, pero hindi na siya kailangang hanapin pa._

  
_Pagbukas pa lang ng pinto ay nakatambad na ang ulo niya, patayong nakabaliktad kasama ang buo niyang katawan._

  
_Nakalapat ang kaniyang mga paa sa kisame. Mukha siyang nakabitin patiwarik pero walang kahit anong lubid ang nakatali sa kaniya._

_"Tapos na rin akong mag-Angelus," sambit niya. "Father, I would like to confess._ "

  
•••

October 31, 2019 | Thursday, 11:30 AM

"SIR, may jowa ka na?" nagtawanan ang mga estudyante ko sa tanong ni Anne.

Nakapalibot ang ilan sa kanila dito sa desk ko. Pinayagan ko muna kasi 'yung iba nilang mga kaklase na tapusin 'yung pang Title Defense daw ng thesis nila, kaya hindi na kami naglecture sa subject ko.

  
Natapos na 'yung iba kaya naisipan nila akong daldalin. Interview raw, ika nga ni Anne.

"Gaga, magpapari 'yan si Sir," sabat ni Rose.

  
"Magpapari ka pala, Sir. Sayang huhu," sambit ni Anne.

  
"Eh bakit po pala kayo nagtuturo kung magpapari kayo?" dagdag niya pa.

"Searching. 'Yun 'yung tawag sa panahon na lumalabas muna kami para makapag-isip isip," sagot ko.

  
"Mababago ko pa ba isip mo, Sir? Charot! HAHAHA!" Pinagbabatukan si Anne ng mga kaklase niya dahil sa sinabi niyang 'yon.

"Sir, naniniwala ka ba sa forever?"

  
"Sir, naniniwala ka sa multo?"

"Teka, isa-isa lang," natawa ako nang bahagya. "God's love is forever. And yes, naniniwala ako sa multo."

  
"Eh, Sir totoo ba na may sinasapian?" biglang tanong ni Ken, ang presidente ng klase.

  
Bakas sa mga mukha nila ang antisipasyon sa sagot ko.

  
"Nako, that information is quite... confidential eh," sagot ko at sabay-sabay silang napasandal sa mga upuan nila.

"Spill mo na, Sir. Atin atin lang hehe."

  
"Promise, Sir! Walang lalabas."

  
"Opo, Sir. Diba guys? Atin atin lang ah."

Tumanggi lang ako ulit pero nagpupumilit talaga sila. Wala naman sigurong masama kung sasagot ako. Mga bata lang naman 'to.

"Hmm....fine," sabi ko sa kanila.

  
"Totoong may sinasapian. Pero hindi kagaya ng mga nakikita niyo sa TV o sa mga pelikula na may nagwawala tapos dinadasal-dasalan lang 'yung sinasapian kuno," natahimik sila saglit.

"Hindi totoong nagwawala 'yung mga possessed, Sir? Paano niyo po nalalaman 'yung totoong possession?" tanong ulit ni Ken.

"Hmm. Okay, ito na lang ishe-share ko. Hindi talaga possession ang tawag doon. We call it, Spiritual Crises at mayroon itong Four Stages," lalo silang nagsilapit sa desk ko. Ang ibang estudyante sa likod na tinatapos ang pang-defense ay napalingon din sa amin.

"Hay nako. Make sure na atin-atin lang 'to, ha?" sabi ko at tumango lang silang lahat. Sabik na marinig ang mga susunod ko pang sasabihin.

  
Lumapit 'yung isang grupo galing sa likod. Tapos na yata sila sa pang-defense nila.

"The first type or stage of Spiritual Crises is Spiritual Temptation. Nangyayari 'to daily, sa kahit anong oras at sa kahit na kanino. It's an everyday type of pressure to commit sins or paglapit sa masasamang elemento, entity or whatever it is that you want to call it."

  
•••

November 19, 2015 | Five years ago  
[Dominga - The Novice]

"FATHER Paulo, saan ko po ilalagay 'yung pagkain niyo?" tanong ko kay Father na kasalukuyang nasa opisina niya.

"Dominga! Bakit ikaw pa ang nagdala nito? Akin na 'yan," lumapit siya sa akin at kinuha 'yung tray na hawak ko.

  
"Inutusan ka ni Sister Rina, 'no?" tanong niya.

  
"Hindi po, Father. Busy po kasi lahat ngayon sa pantry eh. Ako na lang umako."

  
"Hay, Dominga—Josh!" biglang naglakad si Father papunta sa pintuan para batiin 'yung kung sinumang dumating.

Napatingin ako sa direksiyon nila at nakitang binata ang bisitang 'yon. Kulay abo ang buhok niya at nakasuot ng itim na pantaas at pambaba. Tipikal na pormahan ng mga ganitong mukha. Rakista siguro.  
Ay, Dominga. Ano ba 'yang iniisip mo. Nanghuhusga ka na naman.

"Nakatanggap ka na rin ba ng Calling mo at napabisita ka rito bigla?" panunukso ni Father sa bisita niya.

Aalis na ba ako? Paano ako magpapaalam?

"Hindi po, Tito. Dalawin ko lang si Jah. Miss ko na eh. Bakit kasi dito niya napili mag-Searching eh," sagot nung bisita.

Naglakad na silang dalawa papasok sa opisina. Nagtagpo ang mga mata namin nung bagong dating.

"Hi, Sister," bati niya sa'kin sabay ngiti nang malapad.

  
"Hello. Pero, hindi pa ako Sister," sagot ko naman.

"Ay, Dominga! Salamat pala rito sa pagkain, naistorbo pa kita. Pamangkin ko nga pala 'to, si Josh. Kaedad mo lang 'to," pagpapakilala ni Father sa bisita niya.

"Nice to meet you, Josh. I'm Dominga, by the way. Novice pa lang ako kaya 'wag mo muna akong tawaging Sister," pagpapakilala ko rin.

"Tito, nasa langit na yata ako. May anghel sa harap ko eh," sabi ni Josh kay Father.

"Ikaw na bata ka talaga. Magmamadre si Dominga, huwag mo nang pangarapin," sagot ni Father sa tonong pabiro.

Nakikingiti na lang ako kahit sa totoo lang ay naiilang na ako. Lalo pa nung sinabi nung Josh na anghel daw ako. Sus, bolero.

"Uhm, Father, Josh, una na po ako ah. Tutulong pa po ako sa pantry eh. Nice to meet you again, Josh. Uhm, Father see you later na lang po."

Hindi ko rin alam kung tunog nagmamadali ako o tunog natataranta. Ang alam ko lang, kailangan ko kaagad makaalis sa opisinang 'yon bago pa ako lusawin sa titig nung Josh.

  
Hay, Josh. Josh. Cute ng name, in fairness. Mukha rin siyang anghel, kaso.. naka-all black. Ay, Dominga ano ulit?!

  
•••

October 31, 2019 | Present

"Ibig sabihin po ba noon, kapag natetempt kang gumawa ng mali, prone ka to possession?" tanong ni Stell. Kanina lang busy sa likod 'to, ah.

"Oh, Ajero. Tapos na pala kayo. Anyway, to answer your question, not necessarily prone to possession na. It just indicates that the person is currently experiencing a Spiritual Crisis."

"Proceed naman sa pangalawa, Sir!" sabi ni Anne.

"Atat mo naman," pang-aasar sa kaniya ni Stell.

"Well, the second stage is Spiritual Obsession. The person's thoughts are being affected by the evil, guilt will wash over him or her, he or she might associate everything with the evil, the devil or demons. Others call this stage as, 'the moment that the evil decided to come thee'. Some people are not aware of this..." tumigil ako saglit at parang napatigil din sila sa paghinga. Cuties.

  
"..pero minsan 'yung thoughts nila na baka may 'sanib' sila ay 'yung mismong nakakapagpa-attract din sa evil entities para lapitan sila," dugtong ko.

•••

October 10, 2016 | Four years ago  
[Father Paulo]

Tanghaling tapat. Walang laman ang Chapel. Sa mga oras na ito ay nagsisiesta na ang lahat.

_"Anong nangyari sa mga daliri mo? Sa mga kuko mo? Bakit sugat-sugat 'yan? May obsession ka ba sa nail biting?"_

  
_"Ang dami mo namang tanong. Ang ingay-ingay na nga eh."_

  
_"Ingay? Tayo lang laman ng Chapel, uy. May iba ka bang naririnig?"_

  
_"Josh."_

  
_"O?"_

  
_"Josh. kumapit na yata sila sa'kin. Ayaw nila akong tantanan. Laging maingay, Josh. May bumubulong, minsan sumisigaw. Lagi silang nang-uutos. Josh..... matibay naman pananampalataya ko, 'di ba? Pero bakit ayaw nila akong lubayan?_ "

Napatingin ako sa sindihan ng mga kandila.

Tama ang hinala ko. Sina Josh at Dominga nga ang mga nagsasalita. At base sa narinig ko ay may bumabagabag kay Dominga.

  
Lumakad ako palapit sa kanila.

"Magandang tanghali," bati ko sa kanilang dalawa pero walang sumagot sa akin. Pareho lang silang nakatitig sa kandilang itinirik nila na parang hinahamon nila ang apoy na manunaw pa nang mas mabilis.

"Father," sa wakas ay nagsalita na si Dominga. "I would like to confess po. Ngayon na mismo."

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! lmk your thoughts? hehe
> 
> alsoooo please tell me kung naguguluhan kayo, lalo na sa transition and paglipat lipat ng povs huhu thank you again!! mwa


End file.
